From One World To Another
by Kosjenka
Summary: Star TrekLOTR crossover, see how two technologically advanced characters cope in ME, how they accomplish their tasks, how they live in a completely different world. Eventual romances...you'll see. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, bwah, wish I did! Anyway, I own the characters of Torrna and Naala aswell as the aliases they use, and some background characters. Just borrowing the LOTR char's for some harmless, non-profit fun.  
  
The story eventually becomes a romance too, though with which characters, that's partially up to you guys too, depending on your reviews. Constructive criticism welcome, flames will be ignored.  
  
See you out there people,  
  
Kosjenka ===================  
  
**Runabout Fen He  
  
A thirty year old woman sat at the pilot's seat. Lieutenant Commander Torrna Reyla, a red haired Bajoran, with grey-green eyes had her head thrown back, her yellow turtleneck unzipped down to her chest. Her straight, thick, shoulder length hair was curt in multiple layers, making it look wild, dishevelled.  
  
xxxINCOMING TRANSMISSION!xxx sounded the computer.  
  
Reyla sat up straight and sighed. "Put it through." she said.  
  
The display on the comm console changed, revealing the face of Admiral Sean Haskell.  
  
"Hello Admiral." Torrna smiled tiredly.  
  
The older man smiled back, "Good morning, Commander. I hate to interrupt, but we have an emergency."  
  
She frowned, "Sir?"  
  
"We have lost contact with our cultural observers on Arda. So far our scans show only one member of the team alive, while there should be 3."  
  
"Who is it, sir?" asked Reyla, now growing concerned.  
  
Haskell shifted in his seat slightly, "Lt.Cmdr. Rijen Naala, a Trill - Science and Medical."  
  
"And you have no readings on the other two, who are?" came another question.  
  
"The pilot and engineer was a Betazoid male, Lieutenant Pakko Fianna, and a Human tactitian, Lieutenant Michael Harding." came the reply from the Admiral.  
  
Reyla leaned forward, "Want me to find them?"  
  
"Basically. Your assignment is to go to Arda, find out what's happened to the team, locate Dr. Naala and help her finish her assignment." said Haskell.  
  
Torrna nodded, "Understood, sir."  
  
With that the comm channel closed. Sighing, Reyla thought about her latest assignment for a few moments before she set a course for Arda. She had worked once before with the Trill woman, Naala, so she had it relatively easy as she knew what the woman looked like in person. From the files she'd received from the Admiral, Naala's last location was in a place called Imladris, home of Elrond Halfelven. Elven? Elves? Oh, those folks that looked like the Vulcans only more emotional and with a better fashion sense and old fashioned hair styles. And all this Starfleet knew from Dr. Naala and her team's researches.  
  
***Arda Orbit, over Imladris  
  
Having consulted the small database she had on this world, Torrna dressed herself in the manner of a female ranger from the area known as Rohan. She hoped, once she arrived in Imladris that she'd find Naala soon and start her assignment. With the Runabout computer set on remote control from her tricorder, Torrna adjusted the micro-holo emitter attached to her nose bridge, thus turning her nose from Bajoran to Human. That done she activated the teleporter and transported herself down.  
  
She appeared in a densely forested area, dressed in dark brown breeches, brown leather boots, a green shirt with a longer, brown tunic and a green cape over it. A backpack with the essentials was hidden under the cloak, aswell as a pouch on each side of the belt, for the phaser and tricorder. At her waist, on each side, also hung, were two scimitars, the two weapons Reyla actually knew how to use. Smiling, she turned east and headed for the last homely house, the House of Elrond.  
  
Soon she arrived at the entrance and was greeted by an elf, holding a bow trained on her no less.  
  
"Halt!" he called, his dark brown hair dancing on the light breeze. "Well met, stranger. What brings you to Lord Elrond's home?" he asked again in the common tongue as the woman with unusual hair looked at him in confusion.  
  
To this she smiled, this she had understood. The risk of holding the Universal Translator in a visible place was too great here.  
  
"Well met. I am Torrna of Rohan. I stumbled upon this valley on my journey through the lands. All I seek is a place to spend the night." Reyla replied, putting on her best 'weary traveller' face.  
  
Before the elf could continue, she heard a familiar voice, "Torrna, welcome, my friend." an elvish woman walked over to her, her hair long and dark, her eyes grey.  
  
"Lady Taurwen, you know this woman?" the elf asked, having lowered his bow.  
  
Taurwen, aka Dr. Rijen Naala smiled, "Yes. I have met Lady Torrna on my last journey to Rohan. Come, my friend. You must be weary of travel."  
  
Torrna smiled and nodded to the elf and Taurwen, "Thank you, Taurwen. I am indeed tired."  
  
The two women moved towards the house. The elf seemed to trust Taurwen enough not to follow them.  
  
"Haskell has sent you?" Taurwen asked quietly.  
  
Torrna nodded slowly, "Yes, and to find Harding and Fianna. Also to help you finish your assignment."  
  
The Trill nodded, "One thing at a time. First I have to introduce you to Elrond, and ask you be allowed to stay here."  
  
The Bajoran smiled and squeezed the Trill's shoulder, "Alright. Tell me, what's happening here, Rijen?"  
  
As the two women neared the main garden, Naala relayed to Torrna about the Council of Men, Elves and the Dwarves being held there, and about what she knew of this threat being posed by the One Ring.  
  
******  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter. Chapter 2 coming soon! 


End file.
